victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tandrobbie
Tandrobbie is the tri-pairing between Tori Vega, André Harris, and Robbie Shapiro (T'''/ori, '''Andr/é, and R/'obbie'). They're all on good terms with each other. For the individual pairings, see Tandré, Rodré, and Rori, respectively. Tandrobbie Moments: Season 1: 'Pilot' *Robbie (and Cat) tell André and Tori to come back to class. *Both André and Robbie cheer when Tori kisses Beck to get back at Jade. 'The Bird Scene' *André and Robbie help Tori with her books. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Both Robbie and André yell at Tori for leaving them with Trina (feeling hurt and betrayed), and seem to take it more personally than Beck does. 'Wok Star' *The three go to Mrs. Lee's restaurant together. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Robbie and André both help Tori find the letters. *André helps hold Tori back from attacking Robbie. *When Robbie comes in from being attacked, André and Tori look at him, concerned about his well-being. 'Prom Wrecker' *Both André and Robbie help out with Tori's Prome. *Both Robbie and Tori show discomfort when André kisses Sherry, possibly because they are both jealous. *When Tori realizes she doesn't have a date to the Prome, she says to André in a slightly hopeful voice, "Well, I could just dance with you....or Robbie..", meaning she wouldn't mind doing things with Robbie and André that she would've done with an actual date. *Along with everyone else, all three cheer when Doug the Diaper Guy carries Jade away. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *Tori tells André and Robbie that she loves them (although she follows it up with "but please leave."). *André and Robbie sit down with Tori. *André tells Tori that Robbie should tutor her because he had the best grade and she needed the help. Season 3 'The Gorilla Club' *André and Robbie are there when Tori is rehearsing her lines with Sikowitz for the second time. *After watching André and Robbie do the Hammer Dance, Tori figures out how to defeat the gorilla. It's by observing their dancing that Tori is able to master the Hammer Dance. 'André's Horrible Girl' *Tori and Robbie both hate Hope and instead of saying she was pretty, like Beck, they called her "nice" and "generous." *Both make a good-natured fuss when they see André in his new outfit, cheering and whooping like they found him attractive. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Tori, Robbie, and André all talk to Cat by video chat. *Although André and Robbie both want to watch Jade rehearse, they stay to avoid hurting Tori; however, Tori allows them to leave, knowing they want to. *André and Robbie both kiss Tori on the cheek at the same time when she tells them that it is okay to go to the Platinum Music Awards' rehearsal to see Jade rehearse. *Both cheer for Tori after her performance. Season 4 Opposite Date *Tori makes fun of the pear costumes that André and Robbie are wearing for their video. *When Jade walks by, all three are visibly annoyed by her. Three Girls and a Moose *Both André and Robbie are very jealous of Tori's crush on Moose. Brain Squeezers *Tori picks André and Robbie for her team. *Tori is concerned when both of them get "doinked". *Neither of them seem to be angry at Tori for not knowing how dangerous Brain Squeezers was, contrasting Beck and Jade, possibly viewing the Doinks as proper punishment for letting Jade take Tori's spot. *Both cheer for Tori to get the money. Other Programs iParty with Victorious *André invites both Tori and Robbie to the party. *All three are visibly confused and annoyed at Jade's attitude and story at the lunch table. *While André and Robbie are usually annoyed by Beck and Jade's relationship, they both seem very amused by Steven and Tori's flirting. Trivia *Along with Jade, they appear in every episode. Tori does not interact with either guy in Car, Rain & Fire however. Gallery tumblr_m3lv6mXZNH1qd8z57o1_500.gif|gif Tfjkdildk.jpg tbb86.jpg tbb47.jpg IMG 6418.PNG IMG 6422.PNG IMG 6423.PNG IMG 6431.PNG IMG 6432.PNG IMG 1153.PNG Tbb86.jpg IMAG0016.png JGC31.png JGC14.png JGC5.png JGC3.png JGC1.png TGPKiss.png TBS147.png TBS141.png WDITT149.png WDITT148.png WDITT145.png WDITT115.png WDITT104.png WDITT101.png Ww357.jpg Ww356.jpg Ww355.jpg Ww352.jpg ;0.png Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing